The Rhetorical Life
by ellerose11711
Summary: Naruto, but in real life. They still use jutsu, but that's not part of the storie. Gaara, the quiet, unemotional one starts to feel something he hasn't before. This feeling makes his 'love' symbol sting, makes his heart feel like its swollen. TazxGaara
1. Chapter 1

"Tazora, ugh this is _such_ a drag. Tazora we are leaving." Shikamaru sighed, shoving a hand behind his head, right under his pony-tail. Akamaru jumped up on the couch, putting his paws on the side of it and began licking my face. I groaned, not wanting to wake up. I opened my eyes to look at my friend. He was standing there, slouching as always, but now wearing swimming trunks and had a towel around his neck.

"Get off me, pooch." I grumbled, pushing the huge dog down. "Why are you agreeing to pet sit him, Shikamaru?" I asked, sitting up and stretching. Shikamaru shrugged, and his girlfriend, Temari stormed in.

"Dang, guys! Naruto and Sakura are already at the beach, and Tenten and Neji just called and said if we wanted a ride we would have to hurry." Temari said, shaking her cell phone at us. Shikamaru sighed, and put a hand to his forehead. I smiled at him, and laughed.

"Temari, what happened to that bathing suit me and Sakura picked out for you?" I asked, looking at the one piece with the skirt that Temari was wearing. She just blushed and muttered something murderous and said something that sounded like 'burned it'. I laughed, shrugging. Shikamaru put a leash on Akamaru and led us out of the door.

"It was a drag, but Kiba can't take him on this...oh i don't know what you would call it.." Shikamaru grumbled. Just as he locked the door, Tenten and Neji pulled up in a minivan. Hinata got out of the car and opened the back door to put Akamaru in. Tenten got out to let Shikamaru in the passenger's seat, then climbed in beside me and Temari. Tenten leaned forward between Neji and Shikamaru as Neji started to drive, and started messing with the radio dial. "Jeez, Tenten, if you were gonna do that, I would've let you sit up here!" Shikamaru said, leaning against the window to let Tenten have room to do her business. Tenten smiled at him, and kept searching through the stations.

Between the car smelling like dog breath, Tenten changing the station every five seconds, Temari and Neji arguring about directions, and Shikarmaru shaking his head and complaining, I was getting a headache, and was relived when Naruto's jeep came into view. We all unloaded, and Akamaru just lept over the seat and out of the car. Naruto sat with a sand castle between his legs, and was patting the bottom side of the upturned bucket. I laughed when i saw him; he looked like a three year old. Sakura sat up from lying on a towel, and called out to us, standing and running over with her flip-flops on.

"Hey guys!" Sakura exclaimed, tying a skirt-like thing over the red swirled bathing suit bottoms. She pulled out her sunglasses, and hugged us all in turn. When she gave Shikamaru a hug, he went limp and looked away, like she was trying to kill him. Sakura shook her head. "Temari, I'm disappointed. That bathing suit is better then the one we picked!" she exclaimed, giving Temari yet another hug.

We walked over to the beach. Naruto waved, but wouldn't move from his spot. He kept poking at the sand castle and worried over it like it was a baby that he was in charge of. Soon after, Kankuro showed up and we started to play in the water. Even though there were more girls then boys, the girls ended up being dunked more then the boys. Naruto abandoned his sand castle and came and joined in the fun.

As I ran off to save Hinata from Naruto, I was showered with freezing cold water. "AAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" i screamed. I swung around to see a Naruto clone. I punched his face in, and the clone exploded in a spurt of water. We keep 'playing' for a while, then finally somone knocked down Naruto's silly sand castle. We came out to eat, and dry off. Sakura handed out little sub sandwiches, and Tenten handed out pop.

I sat down, pulling Hinata down beside me. Naruto ran off to his jeep to get a radio and his guitar, and soon everyone was drinking and eating and laughing. Suddenly a ripping noise was heard, and a motorcycle pulled into view. Naruto's music stopped momentarily, then realizing it was Gaara, started playing again. Gaara took off his helmet, and momentarily stood off before walking over and sitting a little off from the group. Kankuro scooted over so Gaara could sit beside him, but Gaara just stood.

"I'm gonna wander." he said quietly then walked off down the beach. Temari sighed, taking a drink from her soda.

"Why does he show up is he isn't going to stay?" she asked to no one in particular, just voicing what was on everyone's minds.

"eh, he just comes to make us happy." Kankuro said, biting into a sandwich.

"You guys give him a hard time." Sakura said, but then sat down and took Naruto's guitar. Naruto stood and grabbed Akamaru's leash.

"How 'bout it big guy? Your the size of a whale; you should be able to pull me on the beach, eh?" Akamaru whimpered, but headed towards the waves. "Yea-h!" Naruto yelled, emphasizing the 'h'. Naruto grabbed onto the leash then dived into the waves. Akamaru barked the sped off. I jumped up and rand to the water's edge.

"Go Naruto!" I yelled, watching him skid over the waves. He 'turned' to face me, and with his eyes slits, waved one handed. Soon everyone had joined me on the water's edge, and started screaming like crazy. Hinata tapped her fingers together worriedly, until Kankuro threw her over his shoulder and threw her into the water. I helped Hinata, kicked Kankuro in the shins, then turned back to watching Naruto. We watched him til we couldn't see him anymore, then we heard him shout,

"Whoa!" We all glanced nervously at each other, then ran off down the beach to the sound of the cry.

* * *

(Gaara)

Gaara spun around, turning to see who had joined him. Naruto stood there, his mouth hanging open. Akamaru bounded up beside him. "Where the hell did that come from?" Naruto yelled as loudly as he possibly could. Gaara shrugged, not wanting to explain the simple process to Naruto.

"I thought our friends would enjoy it." Gaara said simply. Naruto just stood there with his mouth wide open still, his eyes narrowing. Soon Sakura and Tazora and Temari showed up; out of breath, and the others were coming up behind them.

"Gaara, since when did you make sand castles?" asked Kankuro. Gaara just turned to face it, with his back to his friends. Suddenly Naruto was no where. Then he was everywhere. A cacophony of,

"OMG, Gaara!", "This is totally awesome!", Believe it! He made it like a real castle!" and "This is so cool!" filled the air as Naruto's shadow clones explored the castle.

Tazora's eyes grew wide. "That's amazing, Gaara!" she shouted. Tenten and Kankuro raced off to explore the insides.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara stayed outside, watching everyone else explore. He could hear his friend's shouts, praising his work. Gaara finally couldn't stay out in the sun any longer, and decided to go inside his art. He took a step inside, and immediately felt the temperature drop a few degrees. It was nicer then it was outside.

He looked around, and saw that it was much larger on the inside then it was on the outside. He faced a wall, so he checked out the hallways to his left and right. More sand was kicked up on the right, so he decided the left would be emptier.

Gaara kept seeing Naruto clones running around, but they were always far enough away. He wandered some more, and then came to a spiral staircase going up. He had figured _someone _would be up there, but the footsteps all around didn't go up the stairs. He started to climb up them, not coming across any one.

Soon he reached the top of it, and looked out to see a balcony facing the waves, and another hallway, wrapping around the center pillar that held up the building. He walked out towards the balcony, and was suddenly knocked over. "Uh!" He was instantly toppling all over the place, then came to rest against a sand pillar. He put a hand to his head, then opened his eyes to see what had attacked him. Tazora lay over him, trying hard to get up.

"I'm so sorry Gaara, I didn't see you there!" she said, struggling to get up. Gaara sat up quickly, and Tazora slid off of his legs. Tazora stood, pushed her hair back, put her hands out to steady herself, then glanced at Gaara. "Are you hurt? I'm _really_ sorry, and i mean I'm sorry, not that I'm just saying it." Tazora stood, putting her hand out to help him up. He momentarily looked at it, then put his hand in hers. Tazora flinched at his touch. His hand was so smooth, and cold. Then he started to stand, and Tazora began to fall again. Gaara jumped up, steadying her with a hand on her shoulder.

Tazora blinked her eyes, and looked at Gaara, blushing. "Umm..Thanks." she murmured, then put a hand on the pillar next to her. "This place is amazing. Its so big, but it looks really small from the outside." Tazora just started blathering, so Gaara just started at her. When they walked out onto the balcony, the light spilled over her. She just kept talking, so her watched her, not really listening. The light showed her brown hair, and he noticed for the first time that it was more of a red brown then brown. He had never noticed, and now that he looked, he realized that her hair _was_ red, but that it was a darker color then his was. "Gaara?" she asked. Gaara snapped out of his stupor.

"Huh..." was all he could say. Tazora smiled at him, and looked behind Gaara's shoulder.

"Naruto's found us." Tazora said, waving at Naruto, who was racing down the hallway toward them. He started talking even before he reached to two blushing people.

"OMG, believe it! Gaara i can't believe you actually did all of this! It's like.." Naruto looked at the both of them. "Oh.. well Gaara, this is amazing! Its so cool!" yet again, Naruto began ranting about the huge sand castle. Tazora looked away, and wandered off down a different hallway.. Gaara stood standing there awkwardly with Naruto. Naruto smiled, putting one hand behind his head. "So what did I intrude on?" he asked. Gaara just punched him in the stomach. Naruto was winded for a while, then smiled and put both of his hands behind his head, and leaned back. "Tazora is pretty. And shes got red hair like you. You seem to go for the quiet ones, don't you?" Naruto said.

"I'm surprised i like you; you're not quiet at all." Gaara said, turning to walk down the spiral staircase. Naruto followed him down.

"Ya know, its ok to like someone." Naruto said, suddenly serious. Gaara just watched him with his black ringed eyes.

* * *

Tazora

I watched Naruto and Gaara walk out of the huge sand castle. I blushed when I saw Gaara, and turned to face the now setting sun. "Guys, look!" I shouted, pointing. Everybody turned to where I pointed, startled. "We should go and watch it set." I mumbled. Everybody agreed, and Kankuro raced over to the water, jumping in.

"Lets have a race!" he shouted. He whistled to Akamaru, and the huge dog came bounding over. "I call riding Akamaru!" Kankuro, slapped Akamaru's hind quarters, and he took off. Neji took of running, dragging Tenten behind him. Naruto looked at the remaining people and then took off. Sakura laughed and followed Naruto. Hinata turned red, then ran off after them. I laughed and started to run, but someone caught my hand. Gaara pulled me back to face him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm fine." he said, watching the sun set. Of course, always oblivious of the important details and most observant of the lesser, I noticed his hand was still on my arm.

"Uh...Ok." was all i could think of. I glanced down at where he was holding me. He glanced down too, and removed his hand. I blushed and glanced at him, noticing he was looking down at his hand too. Even though it was getting darker, I could see his blush lightly on his face too.

"I meant that you didn't hurt me when you ran into me, and I'm sorry i didn't respond to your apology." he said quietly, still not looking up. I blushed yet again, and slapped a hand to my forehead. At my sudden move, he looked up, not startled, but wondering.

"Oh. I had absolutely no idea what you were talking about. That's alright. I mean that...i accept your apology for not accepting mine." I said with a smile. I looked up at his face, and, Oh wow he was tall. I felt like a midget next to him, though i was only a few inches shorter then him. He made a short of grimace and then turned to walk back to where all of our stuff was. I could here Naruto's guitar in the distance, and it sounded as if Akamaru was in serious pain, or Kankuro was singing. I laughed at the thought, then immediately felt bad for laughing at Gaara's brother, then realized he had no idea what i was laughing about, then felt like a complete idiot.

Soon Gaara and I reached our friends. I waved when I saw Naruto and Sakura leaving in his jeep, and then rushed forward to help Temari clean up our mess. Kankuro was climbing into the backseat of the van, and Neji ran forward and started yelling. "Hey! what are you doing? There's not going to be enough room if you come!" Kankuro put up his hands defensively.

"Who else is coming?" he asked. Neji shook his head. Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Akamaru and I had come in the van. If Kankuro came, someone would have to stay behind.

"This car only holds six people. Its a good thing Tazora's so skinny or she would've had to ride on the top. Get out!" Neji yelled. Temari put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know Gaara is still here. He could take someone." Temari glanced at her younger brother, and he nodded. Neji saw sense in this, but then thought of something.

"Tenten is staying with me, and Hinata is terrified of motorcycles. That leaves you and Tazora." Neji said, glancing at me, then pulling Tenten to him. Hinata turned red, then started tapping her fingers together. Shikamaru turned red then said,

"I think that Tazora should go, because it would be a drag to have Temari on there. Tazora is smaller, and would fit better." Temari looked murderous. I blushed, and nodded. I had no objection, but what would my older sister say?

"That's ok with me." i said, almost whispering. Gaara just looked away and shrugged. Neji nodded and Temari climbed into the car beside Shikamaru. Neji closed the door, and Gaara walked away to his motorcycle. Neji pulled past us, and all of the van's occupants waved. My rising panic made me stare at the waving figures, and i could see the look of worry of Tenten's face.

I smiled hysterically, and waved. Gaara handed me a helmet, and I put it on. Gaara straddled the motorcycle, and i just sorta stood there watching. He gestured for me to get on, and i moved awkwardly towards the bike.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks people for the reviews! Now people i _don't_know should review it. . thanks! what will happen! le gasp!**

**disclaimer- sadly i don't own naruto. if i did, this would probably end up happening**

* * *

Gaara sighed and started up the bike again. He turned around to face me, giving me an expecting look. I smiled and moved closer. "Tazora, you can either sit in front of me, or you can sit on back." I could feel my eyes grow wider with fright, but then the thought hit me, 'I'm making myself look like a frightened scad-cat baby. I gotta toughen up!' I nodded, stepping closer to the vibrating bike.

"I think I'll ride on back." I said with a grin. Gaara nodded and scooted forward. I straddled the bike behind him, and then tried to find where my hands went. I clenched my fists, then put my fists on the seat, gripping it with all my strength. Gaara looked back at me before putting his feet up.

He blushed and said, struggling, "You will have to put your arms around me, or you will fly off." I turned scarlet, but I put my arms around him. Gaara tensed, and i weakened my grip. He was still stiff.

_'This is soo awkward'_I thought. Inner me was rejoicing that I got to be this close to him. As i fought down hysteria, I informed him of where he was going. He nodded, told me to tighten my grip, then took off. I was too late to follow his advice. I started to fall off the bike, but one of Gaara's hands snapped to his chest where my hands were. He held on to my hands until I had the strength to hold on for myself.

"Thanks!" I tried to shout over the wind, but he couldn't hear me.

All too soon it seemed, we were at my house. Gaara stopped, and I scrambled off the back. I composed myself before handing him back his helmet.

"Thank you." I said. Only one car was parked in the driveway, and that was my other sister's, who was away at college. Tizea, my oldest sister, had yet to return from work. Gaara turned off the bike, and pushed the kickstand down. "Uhhh.. you want to come in?" I asked. Gaara just got off the bike. As I dug around in my bag for the front door key, my hand brushed my cell phone and it buzzed, so I pulled it out. I had a message from Tizea.

_Taz, I won't be home tonight. I was yet again assigned to go to another business trip, and so I won't be home till Sunday night. _It broke off there, but then there was another message, explaining that i should call when i got home. I found the key and opened the front door. I let Gaara in first, then followed him in.

"Theres pop in the fridge, or coffee or tea or whatever other drink you could think of." I said, pointing into the kitchen. "The fridge is right around the corner."

"I think I'll have coffee thank you." He said quietly. He got a mug out of the cabinet by the fridge, poured himself some coffee, then came and sat back down on the couch. I watched him, then picked up the phone and called Tizea. Gaara sat back in the leather chair and watched me. I listened to the phone ring, and finally on the fifth ring my sister picked up.

"Hey Taz!" she said enthusiastically. I laughed. "On your text, you made it sound like you were dying..." I paused, listening to what she was saying. "You...you are telling _me_not to have any creepers at the house?" I said, I glanced at Gaara then said just a little louder, "No creepers here." Gaara leaned back, with his arms spread on the arm rests, and tilted his head to the side. I smiled and turned back. "...no parties. Does it count as a party if I invite the block over?" I heard her laughing; she liked the dry sense of humor like that.

"Taz, you can have friends over, just don't do anything you shouldn't." My sister told me. I nodded and agreed, telling her our house would be creeper free. I hung up and explained to Gaara that Tizea was always the fun loving sister, that would allow these sort of things, and that Tahuno was the more serious one, but still had a great sense of humor and had fun when she wasn't pissy. Gaara nodded, said something about Temari, then was quiet again.

"We should have our friends over!!" I said, suddenly. Gaara looked startled. "Oh this will be fun! Do you have the guy's numbers, cause i don't, but I have all the girls. Do you think you could call Shikamaru, and Naruto and Kiba- I believe he's back, Kankuro, and Neji and please?!" I asked. Gaara looked as if i had asked him to marry me. "Oh. Or maybe Temari could help." I said quietly, feeling embarrassed that i had let my excitement get the better of me. Gaara stood.

"Thanks for the coffee and letting me in. I'll inform Temari to come over, and at least tell Kankuro." He said. I blushed, took him mug and opened the door for him. He walked out of the house, and turned back to me looking like he wanted to say something. He looked as if he was having a mental battle. I watched him for a few moments, then he said, "Thanks." Yet again, then left. I watched him till i couldn't see him anymore, then called my friends.

When I finally got off the phone, I was exhausted. I looked at the piece of paper of everyone that could come. Temari, Hinata, and Sakura could come for the girls, and then Tenten was still asking. Temari was on her way over to my house right now. I ran up the stairs, put on some clean clothes, then straightened up the house. Just as i finished, the door bell rang. "Come in!" I shouted. Temari wandered in, with a bag slung over her shoulder, and another shopping bag in her hand. "Hey!" I said, taking her stuff, and leading her into the living room. Temari looked around.

"How do you and your sisters afford this place?" she asked. I blushed. It was fairly large, but it seemed just the right size for three sisters. "This is bigger then the whole gym at school!" I blushed, and pulled Temari across the living room.

"Well we'll be staying downstairs." I said, stumbled down the stairs; it was dark. We reached the bottom of the steps, and i turned the light on. Downstairs was my room, the game room and it had a mini kitchen. My sisters didn't rake in money, but our parents were really rich, and we had inherited their money. I led Temari through some beads to my room

"Huh, like you need a downstairs." Temari said. She put her stuff on my bed, and then jumped on it. "Wow, this bed is really nice." she said, putting her head on my pillow. Iturned evern a darker shade of red, and sat down next to her. I started pulling out the things from the bag she had brought. I pulled out some bizarre things. Hair dye, fingernail polish, some movies, some of her clothes, make up, and all sorts of hair accessories.

"This is going to be awesome!" I said. I put the phone on the bed. "Give me the numbers." I demanded, holding out my hand to receive the paper. Temari put it in my hand. "So I'm going to call Tenten first, to see if she can come, then I'll call Naruto then Neji and did you already call Shikamaru?" I said in a rush; i was getting majorly excited. First i dialed Tenten, and immediately she picked up.

"Yes! I can, but is it alright if i come with Hinata? She and Neji live by me so they could give me a ride.." Tenten sounded really out of breath.

"Sure Tenten that will be fine. I'm glad you can come!" I said. Tenten talked on about something else, then said goodbye. I hung up, then dialed Naruto's number. Instantly there was talking.

"Omg, Taz, we actually get to come and see your house! I'll be there believe it!" I hung up, with him still talking.

"Ok, so Naruto can come, so now we just have to call Neji." I said, dialing his number. Neji picked up and said that he could go, and that he could take Hinata, Tenten and Kiba.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, so Naruto can come, so now we just have to call Neji." I said, dialing his number. Neji picked up and said that he could go, and that he could take Hinata, Tenten and Kiba._

mk, sorry for breaking off the chapters at such awkward places, but i update, then realize that its not a good place to end, but oh well! so yes you should still review...

disclaimer- still don't own naruto. but don't worry i still try.

so in this part, the underlined and slanty words are in Gaara's point of view mk?

* * *

I took my fist off of my mouth, nervously flexing my fingers. "Temari, they live like five blocks away. _Why_ are they so late?" I asked, looking out the window over the couch. One truck drove by, _no one._ A jeep drove by, _not Naruto's._ "No one is coming!" i said hysterically, flailing a little. All I wanted was for this to go smoothly, and already it seemed like everything was falling apart. I bit my lip, glancing out the window at the sound of a car passing.

Temari sighed, giving me a look. "Taz, you just got off the phone. They don't just evaporate here the second after you call. Look, here is Neji and all them." I glanced out the window as soon as she said this. Sure enough, Neji was getting out to open the door for Tenten, then Hinata. Kiba jumped out of the back after Hinata, this time for once with out Akamaru.

"Ok. So here is the roster for people. You, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and Gaara." I said. "So now we just have to wait for the rest who is; Shikamaru, Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura and Gaara." Temari nodded, and opened the door for the incoming friends. Suddenly a horn blasted, blowing up the awkward silence. "What the hell?!" I said, jumping up; the horn sounded like that of a train. "Naruto!" I screamed, recognizing his unique car horn and running out of the house. I smacked his giant jeep like Naruto himself might feel it. Naruto smiled and got out of the car. Sakura and Shikamaru also climbed out, giving him murderous looks. I knew from experience that the horn didn't only deafen the ones outside of the vehicle.

"omg, Taz. You have a huge house!" Naruto yelled. I blushed and showed them inside. A few minutes later, Kankuro showed up, followed by Gaara. I ushered everyone downstairs where we'd be hanging out. Tenten had a newspaper in her hand of the movie showings.

"Ok. Taz, we've decided that the guys get to pick." she said, making a pained face. She leaned on the table, with Neji lookin over her shoulder. Naruto was leaning back in the chair, talking to Kankuro about some movie. Temari sat in between Shikamaru and Sakura, who were obviously plotting something. Hinata sat leaning against Kiba, who was playing with her hair. I glanced and saw Gaara leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, and his arms crossed. _'Wow, he takes my breath.' _I said in my mind. His white shirt made his hair stand out even more. The fishnets under just made his muscles stand out more too. His eyes opened, looking at me. I quickly looked away and joined in a conversation.

"Ah, really?" I said, answering Tenten. I nudged Kankuro, smiling.

"Hey! We choose good movies." He said defensively.

"Ah yes," I said, picking up the newspaper. "'Cannibal Island of No Return'? sounds reallllly good." I said sarcastically. "I say, that us girls pick... three then you choose from those." I looked around the room, and the guys grudgingly agreed. All the girls huddled together and chose; 'Moonless Night' about vampires, 'Last day on Earth' a romance, and 'Three's a crowd', a comedy. Since the only horror film was 'Moonless Night', of course the guys picked that. "And since you picked, you may treat us." I said, grinning. Shikamaru slapped his forehead, but agreed. We all piled into Neji's van and were off to the movies.

Soon we were all seated in the theater. The lights dimmed out, and the movie started. Somehow i had gotten seated by Gaara, and on the other side, Temari. Temari looked happy with Shikamaru's arm around her, and she was watching the screen with a smile on her face. This was her kinda movie. As for me, i could handle some horror and gore, but when i was freaked, i couldn't deal with much, and Temari wasn't there for support.

With this knowledge, I got ready for the movie.

I screamed. The movie was almost over, just enough time left for another shocker. "What the hell is a vampire doing in the church?!" I grabbed the thing closest to me; Gaara's hand. I didn't realize what it was, and held it to my heart. The whole church was dead, the vampire had gotten them. Suddenly the bride was all alone, and the vampire was gone. The dead husband stood up. His eyes were gone, his skin deathly white and falling off.

"Sweetie, come, come with me." he was moaning to the bride. She was terrified. She held the flowers in her hand and was backing away. She tripped and fell in the pew. He husband was before her. "Honey.." he moaned and pitched forward for the kill. I screamed and buried my face in Gaara's chest. He tensed, and awkwardly put a hand on my shoulder. I cried into his jacket. A few moments passed, and the lights turned back on. I sat up, looked at Gaara, horrified at what i just had done. I wiped my eyes, and took a mirror out and checked my make up, which was still fine. My eyes weren't even puffy.

Temari stood up and said, "That was weak. You could see the vampire coming through the glass before he even broke through!" she said. Shikamaru sat up, yawning. Hinata was white, and buried her face back into Kiba's shirt.

Gaara sighed and stood. "I'm sorry Gaara." I mumbled. He shook his head. _Dang, if she's gonna do that at these, we should see scary movies more often._

"I didn't mind." he said, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking away. I started at him for a moment, then turned to my other friends, following them out.

"So, i don't know about you, but that popcorn didn't holdout for me, and I'm starving. We should go out to eat, then go back to my house." I said, knowing that they would be hungry too, and also knowing my house had nothing interesting to eat and none of us were cooks. _Unless Gaara decides to uncover yet another mystery about himself... _I thought to myself.

"Ha! The girls get to pay for it this time!" Naruto shouted. Immediately he received a sharp blow on the back of the head from Temari.

"There is no way in hell-" she started, but this time Kiba interrupted.

"What he meant, was that we all could pay for our own and pay that way." He said. Temari smiled. Kankuro sighed. Naruto groaned. Shikamaru slapped his forehead.

"Lets go!" Tenten shouted.

* * *

(after eating)

"Oh, wow. I should _not_ have eaten that hamburger." Naruto said, putting an arm around Sakura's shoulder and burping.

"Yea, you _shouldn't_ have." Sakura said, wrinkling her nose and pushing his arm off of her shoulders. Naruto turned bright red then turned to Neji.

"That spaghetti looked good. Did you get a box for it?" Neji shook his head. Naruto's eyes turned to slivers and his mouth dropped open. "That looked really good." he mumbled. Hinata giggled, and Kiba glared at Naruto.

"Oh, we should go down town." she suggested. I smiled. Kankuro looked at me worriedly.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked, tapping my mouth. I thought before answering. The real answer was yes. Well actually, Gaara had my tongue. During dinner, i had got up to go to the bath room, and when i came back, Kiba was in my seat, putting me next to Gaara. I had been so nervous i had spilled my drink all over him, then taken his fork. Then as if i had led him on or something, he causally asked if i would like for him to pay my part of the meal. I couldn't say no, but i couldn't say yes, so i just compromised on half.

_Why the hell did i do that? _Gaara yelled at himself in his mind, _She probably is freaked and thinks I'm hitting on her. But.. i just wanted to...Damn i don't know. wanted her to like me.._ Gaara walked by Kankuro, who was laughing about something Gaara had obviously missed. Every once in a while Gaara would glance down the line at Tazora and see that she was looking too, but then she would go red and look away. _Wow, i so screwed this up._

I keep noticing that Gaara would look at me when I glanced down at him. Was he watching me? Or did he just know I was watching him. Either way, it was an uncomfortable situation. I could feel my face grow redder. I hoped I'd get used to the feeling Gaara gave me so I wouldn't always be crimson when he was looking at me. A sign on the wall caught my attention.

"Hey guys! Theres a Masquerade here next week! We should so totally go!" I turned to them. Tenten was looking excited, but the others just looked shocked that i had spoken out. Tenten smiled.

"I saw that yesterday. I wanted to tell ya guys but..." she trailed off.

"Oh please?!" I asked, practically begging. Gradually, after much discussion, the answer was yes. I grinned.

"Alright! Time to go shopping!"


	5. Chapter 5

Damn, I was so unoriginal. But I don't feel like changing it, so please put up with it.

Don't own naruto still, so sorry

oh yea and sorry about the Gaara's pov not always being his point of view. i could fix it but i get lazy xD

* * *

Gaara

_'Why did i say that? You want her to know.. I do, but... she doesn't act any different around me besides that she blushes a lot and seems to be more clumsy...She's nervous. She _likes_ you.'_ Gaara's conversation in his head continued like this throughout the rest of the silly game. At some point, Tazora was pushing the us guys out the door. I noticed she didn't touch me though. Not a glance.

"Its time for the girl's sleepover!" she said, turning around and picked up her keys. The girls were following us out of the house. I went and stood by my ride home while the guys all stood around, talking about what happened in the other room during the game.

"Hey! I thought you guys were having a sleepover!" Naruto shouted; the girls were opening the door and climbing in Tazora's car. Neji whacked him, giving him a knowing look. Naruto grinned, picking up the look's meaning.

"We're just going out to get some necessities of a _girl_ sleepover." Tazora said, locking the door. Her dark red hair kept getting in the way, so she pulled out a rubber band, and put it up. _'Don't put it up..' i_ whispered in my mind. Kankuro grabbed my arm.

"Come on little bro, you'll have to to stare later." Kankuro gave me a devilish smile, and kicked my motorcycle's tire. I climbed on, and turned it on. I watched all the girls climb into Tazora's little Bug. It was amazing how five girls could fit in there, but somehow they managed. As I put on my helmet, Tazora pulled out of the driveway. She smiled at me, a caring, yet safe smile. I just stared as she drove away. "Let's go Gaara!" Kankuro shouted, as he too pulled out. I sat and revved the bike, waiting for them to get out of the way. I wanted to ride out my anxious thoughts.

Naruto waved from way up. "Gaara, ya ready to bug the house?" he shouted.

"Damn, Naruto don't tell the whole world!" Neji shouted. I killed the motor on the bike, and swung my leg off. Confused, but going along with it, I walked to the door Tazora had so carefully locked, and picked the lock easily. Neji walked in the house, and started putting up bugs and tiny cameras.

"Put one in the bathroom." Naruto said, giggling.

This time he was whacked on the head by Shikamaru. "You perv! Your picking it up from your sensei." Kiba had a laughing fit; no one had ever seen Shikamaru actually react to anything. "What? That's just wrong.." he mumbled, playing with this hands.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru, we'll just have a microphone.." Neji said, putting it up in the shower curtain. Soon all the bugs and cameras were put up.

"Lets go." Gaara whispered, feeling uncomfortable with putting these things in Tazora's house. Kankuro grinned, and they all strolled out of the house. The drove down a few blocks, and opened the laptop. It showed black and white, but it was the room outside of the bathroom, probably were they would be. Neji flicked the enter button, and a stat-icy sound filled the speakers.

_I wonder when they decided we were going to do this?... It doesn't feel right. I don't like this. _

"Wonder what'll happen." Kiba said, watching the screen. Suddenly there were voices.

"Who was that loser?!" came a voice. On the screen it showed Sakura coming in and dumping things on the couch.

"I think that was Rock Lee, that kid who idolizes Gai-sensei." Temari said, sitting down on the floor and picking up something that looked like a bottle.

"Isn't he the one with that puke green jumpsuit and a bowl hair style?" Tazora laughed, sitting down on the table. Hinata and Tenten came in, also carrying bags.

"He scares me. I think he should go to the mental institute." Tenten was saying. The guys laughed, slapping Neji on the back. He jabbed them all on the top of their hands. Only Gaara was still paying attention.

"He liked you Taz." Hinata said, sitting down by her. In the car, a chorus of , "ooooooooooooohhhh!" erupted, and Kankuro nudged Gaara. Gaara ignored them and leaned in to turn the volume up.

"Eww! Someone seriously needs to attack him with scissors. I can't believe he asked for my number." Tazora said, laughing. Gaara's hand tightened around the armrest of his seat.

"I can't believe you _gave _him your number!" Temari laughed. Gaara's fist pounded the seat in front of him, and Kiba (who was sitting there) gave a small moan of protest. Kankuro gave Gaara a sympathized look, and patted his shoulder. Gaara shrugged his hand off.

"I didn't give him my number, I gave him Tahuno's! Shes so gonna kill me." Tazora said putting a hand to her forehead while laughing. She picked up a magazine, but it was to blurry to see what it was called. "Ooh, this dress is prettyy." she exclaimed. All the girls rushed over to see what she was talking about. All the girls oohed and awed besides Temari, who sat back.

"Its too lacy for _me," _she grumbled, crossing her arms, "But it would nice on you, Taz." Gaara suddenly wished he could see the dress.

"Well i wasn't showing it for you. I want it." Tazora said.

"the color matches good with that anklet you always wear." Hinata muttered. Gaara's brain spun. _'What anklet? What color is it?!_

"No i think mine is actually black. This is just a really dark blue..." Tazora's voice came through the speakers. "What store did you get this from, Tenten? Oh yea that one on the corner of... yea i know what your talking about." She flipped the page of the reentered the room.

"So the stuff is put up in the bathroom, I call silver, and blond!" Tenten exclaimed, holding up some sort of hair shampoo bottle. Tazora scrambled over.

"What colors did we get?" Tazora asked, searching through the bag. Someone answered something the guys could hear.

"What are they doing?" Gaara whispered, leaning forward some, to hear better. Kiba laughed,

"I think they're dying their hair. Why does that interest them so? I did it once and my whole head turned silver. Neji snickered when Kiba said that. "That was you?!" Kiba started pounding on Neji, but Neji just held up the laptop for protection.

"Put it down! I wanna see what happens!" Kankuro yelled, pulling at the laptop. Neji put it back down, and pulled the picture up to full screen.

"I want... pink and purple and blond." Tazora said, taking out two of the dark bottles. The rest of the girls crowded around her. Hinata picked out yellow (not blond- like Naruto's hair) Temari picked out just brownish- red, and Sakura picked out green and blue.

They all moved into the huge bathroom upstairs.

(in the car with the boys) "Way to pick to put one in that bathroom, Gaara." Neji said, nudging the red haired guy in the back. Gaara nodded and turned back to listening to the girl's conversation. Neji closed the laptop; since they hadn't put a camera up in the bathrooms, they would just have to listen carefully.

* * *

Tazora

((this chapter might be confusing- its switching between the guys and the girls. the guys will be underlined))

I sat down on the edge of the bath tub. Tenten leaned over the side of the tub, reaching for my hair. I handed her the colors, and she started to do my hair. "So, guys. What do we want to talk about?" Hinata sat opposite of me, with Temari doing her hair.

"We should play Truth." She suggested. We agreed, and Hinata got to go first asking the questions. "So, Temari. Are you and Shikamaru a couple now or what?"

All the guys oohed, and slapped Shikamaru on the back.

"What, did you spike her drink or something, Shikamaru?" Kankuro laughed, pointing to the speaker. Shikamaru gave him a dirty look, and turned the sound up.

"I don't know, at first he wanted to, but thought I wouldn't agree, so we're in that kinda awkward stage thing.." Temari replied. I laughed, making Tenten pull my hair. Temari faked a laugh, "Oh yea so funny. At least he'll hold my hand in public." It was so weird hearing Temari talk like this. "So Hinata, what does Kiba think of you?"

Hinata went red. I- i .. I guess we are a.. c- couple.." Hinata mumbled, and now she was tapping her fingers together, and staring at the tiled floor.

"Has he kissed you?" I asked; this was really exciting. The last person Hinata had "dated" had been Naruto, and that was only for a bet.

All the guys were staring at the speaker, then at Kiba. "Well, have you?" Gaara asked quietly. There was no way he was going to have kissed a girl last. Kiba didn't answer. Naruto wolf whistled and nudged Kiba. Kiba was red, and looked like he was going to throw up. Which made the guys laugh more.

"No." Hinata whispered. She sounded really sad.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'm sure he's just nervous. Show him some more spice!" Tenten said, smiling. Hinata smiled back, and the tapping of her fingers slowed. I looked up at Tenten.

"Alright Tenten! Neji is really quiet and he doesn't betray anything; what does he act like when hes around you?" I asked. Tenten momentarily stopped with my hair, then answered,

"He is just as quiet, but is more sensitive and... opened up? Is there a right word for that?" She asked tapping the top of my head. I stood, and motioned Hinata and Temari away from the shower. I sat on the edge again, put this time leaned back and rinsed off my head.

The guys punched and slapped Neji on the back. "Sensitive?" Naruto laughed. Neji glared and punched him. Naruto was winded for a while, bu not enough to shut him up.

Temari asked Sakura, "Does Naruto act any more mature when hes around you?" Sakura gave he friend a 'what do you think' kinda look, but answered,

"Not really..He is a little quieter and not as obnoxious, but ya know...Naruto."

Naruto grinned and put a hand behind his head, and made a kind of coughing sound.

"Ohhh so smooth Naruto. I thought you said you were a hit with the ladies." Kankuro laughed, slapping him on the back. Gaara hit him on the back of the head, and pointed at the speaker. The girls were talking again.

"Alright Taz, your last." I smiled, but it was more of a grimace then a smile. Sakura gave me reassuring smile, "You seem more nervous around Gaara then the rest of the guys, and I know its not because hes so...mysterious. Do you like him more than a friend?" I looked down at my feet, so my wet hair would cover my face. _How can i answer?_

The car immediately went silent. Gaara was staring at the speaker, and the others were staring at him. Kankuro was looking worried, with a opened mouth, clenched teeth frown.

I looked everywhere but my friends. Sakura was practically bouncing in her seat, and Temari was unconsciously slapping the comb against her leg, but not in a way that she was angry. I gathered all the courage i had. "I think...so." I felt tears spill over for some reason and all of the girl were around me cheering and hugging me. Temari was practically screaming.

"Ohhhh Taz! I think Gaara likes you too! Ohhhhh. You do you do you do! Oh my baby brother..." I was leaning against Temari, my face in my hands, and my now streaked hair falling in my face. "Why are you crying? Don't." I couldn't help it. I didn't even know why i was crying.

(with the guys, its just after Tazora answered.) Gaara sat staring, unseeing at the speaker. The guys were also cheering, and slapping Gaara on the back. Kankuro gave him a 'told ya so' smile but also whacked the others on their heads to make them shut up. 

_She likes me. I like her. _I _know. _A thousand things were speeding in Gaara's mind. Ends were being connected, and an overwhelming feeling overpowered him. The sign on is forehead pounded a little more, stung a little more. _What is this feeling?_

Kankuro was the first to break the silence, "So Gaara, what do you think?" The question was supposed be one of opinion, but to Gaara, it sounded like he was asking him if he was taking Tazora to we his wife. His friends were watching, with waiting expressions on their faces. Gaara just opened his mouth, but it would not form words. He suddenly did not want to answer. He sat back in the seat, but managed a small nod. A pandemonium of cheers broke out.

"You're going to tell her right?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked up with a struggled look on his face.

"If i tell, she'll know we were spying, then she won't trust me and i don't want that." Gaara managed to project his voice, though he was speaking into his arms. The guys all were thinking really hard for a way for him to let her know.

"Well I've got nothing." Neji said after thinking for a while. "Shikamaru, your the one with the I.Q. of 200, you come up with something!" Shikamaru gave Neji a 'look' and shrugged.

"its too troublesome to think of something for love-" Shikamaru said, yawning. Gaara closed his eyes, and shook his head. The feeling that he'd experienced just seconds early had been snuffed by a sense of failure. Naruto chuckled, causing everyone to look up at him.

"I got something." He said. "Tell her at the...

"At the Masquerade."


	6. Chapter 6

wow that was a really hard chapter to write. oh well

i would like to thank my friend, yet again, cause when i couldn't' think of something to write she would help. or just distract me. O.O oh well yet again..

underlined means in the car with the guys

this will probably be a short chapter

* * *

Tazora

I stopped crying and laughed with my friends. "Temari you can't tell him. I would die." I said, pulling her hair. She laughed as i put the dye in her hair.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dare." She promised.

"We are gonna look awesome. When does this come out?" I asked, suddenly worried that we would show up at the Masquerade looking like we'd just come from the circus.

"Its estimated that it will stay in two to three days, so we should be good." Sakura replied, reading the hair dye bottle. I nodded and told Temari to rinse her head. Now all of our hair was done. "Time to dress up and take pictures!" Sakura shouted, running out of the bathroom, and down into my room.

I raced down after her. She was pulling clothes out of her bag, so i ran to my closet, oh which had very little variety. "Sorry guys, look like we have a lot of hand-me-downs that we get to try on." I said, opening the door wider so they could see the choice of clothing.

Tenten waved her hand, dismissing the thought. "All of that kinda clothes are back in style anyway. Since your the non-believer, you get to go first!" I smiled and went and sat on my bed. Temari pushed all the clothes onto the floor, and started digging through them.

"No hooker clothing." I said, knowing that Temari wouldn't stop at anything unless I said something.

"Well you don't get to decide." Temari said, obviously picking something of that nature out just because i said something. "Alright, go put these on." Temari said after a few minutes. I opened my eyes and ran into the bathroom. They had picked out fishnet pants that went to my knees, and a mini shirt that was _really_ short, but had bandages halfway down my thighs. I had bandages to go over my chest, and a halter/cami that was red that stopped at my belly button and long sleeve fist nets that ended at my elbows and fishnet gloves. I grinned and threw it all on. I looked at the picture they gave me to model my hair off of. It was simple. I just had to puff up my hair alot. The makeup was also simple. Bright red mascara, pink eyeshadow and silver eyeliner. I Laughed at my reflection. I opened the door.

"how do i look?" I asked, pursing my lips but smiling at the same time and posing. The girls laughed and took my picture.

Gaara sat in the backseat, with his mouth open. Kiba dog whistled and slapped him on the back. If any other girl had put that on, that would've looked like a hooker, but Tazora pulled it off.

"Wow, Taz you look_ hott!_" Temari said, laughing. "We did good!" I smiled and sat down by Hinata.

"I choose, Tenten!" I shouted. The rest of this trying on and picking out went on really fast after that. Soon we were all dressed up and tired, but getting our second winds. Sakura stood.

"Good thing i brought my cds! What do we want to listen to?" she asked, pulling out a huge thing of cds.

"Do you have My Chemical Romance?" Hinata asked, looking through the cds. She pulled one out. "Alright!" she said, and ran over to my stereo. She put it in and instantly -

"They're gonna clean up looks with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son so they can watch all the things that you do. Because the drugs never work they gonna give you a smirk cause they got methods of keepin you clean..."

Suddenly we were all singing. At the chorus we were all dancing like mad women. Me and Temari were dancing and suddenly we fell into the shower curtain. It gave away and the heavy cloth fell on top of us. We were laughing so hard we couldn't' breath. I sat up and tried to get my breathing under cover.

The guys were laughing and pointing at the screen. "Wow, they look great..and drunk." Naruto was saying. When they fell with the shower curtain, it was silent though. The bug that had been put up was now showing, and there was no way that the girls would fall for it being a spider.

"Oh Shit!" Suddenly everyone was out of the car and running back to the house. Gaara reached the house first. He put up and hand and knocked and ringed the door bell. the blaring music stopped, there was shouting and the sound of someone pounding up the stairs. Gaara was going to knock again, but the door swung open to a pissed Tazora.

"Guys this is our party." she said. Suddenly realizing what she was wearing, she blushed and pulled open the door to let them in.

* * *

Gaara

Gaara stared at Tazora. She blushed like crazy, but shouted down the stairs, "Hey! Its the guys!" She shouted. There was yelling, but finally they shouted back up that it was safe to come down. Tazora shyly showed the guys downstairs. Temari came storming out of the bathroom.

"What the hell do you guys want!" she shouted. Shikamaru was staring at her, shocked, but was taking in what she was wearing. Kankuro was the first to recover, ((for those pervs, about Tazora, not his sister)) and instantly was engaged in a fight with his older sister. Hinata ran out and made them stop fighting.

"Come on guys, just go home, we'll see you tomorrow!" Hinata shouted. She was red in the face, then practically fainted when Kiba saw her.

"You look great." He mumbled, hugging her. Then they remembered they had to get the bugs, and just sorta stood there, looking around, trying to remember where all the bugs were. Gaara remembered where one of them was.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." He said, nodding, shoving his hand into his pockets. He went into the bathroom as fast as what looked normal. The curtain was still on the floor, and the bug was still on the poll that had been holding up the curtain. Gaara grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket, and strode back out. The others had headed upstairs, but Naruto was still down there, getting the camera that had been above the door.

"Didja get it?" Naruto asked, while Gaara held up his hand, with the bug in it. "Good." They headed upstairs. The guys were by the door, Shikamaru opening it. Tazora just smirked at the guys leaving.

"Well see ya later." she said, slamming the door in their faces.

* * *

sorry that was a really bad ending thingy

* * *

(later- two days before masquerade)

Tazora

I lead Gaara into the tux shop, the bell ringing as the door opened. Instantly a lady rushed up, "Hi my name is Tisona, and what can i help you look for?" I smiled and told her that we would come and find her when we need her help. She smirked and went back to the counter. When she turned around i made a face at her, making Gaara smirk.

"So Gaara, it looks like we'll need to find a dark blue tux for you." I said, holding up my dark blue dress for him to see. I smiled; it was the exact one that I had seen in the magazine. We all had gone to pick out our dresses, and now Gaara and i were looking for a tux to match. Gaara just nodded and followed me through the store. We came to a rack of blue through black tuxes. Gaara picked up a plain blue one, and held it up. I put a hand to my mouth, my fingertips touching on my bottom lip. I sighed, "I see. You're not gonna let this be easy, are you? Lets find one that is about the same color as my dress." He put the tux down, letting me look through the array of tuxes.

Tisona appeared from behind the rack. "May I suggest this Color Coder?" she asked, holding up a thing that looked like a credit card scanner. She looked like a puppy that has done something bad, but just wants to please. I took it in my hands. She immediately whisked it back, and started babbling. "You just put a piece of the colored fabric in here, then this will scan it and tell me the number of the color and where we can find that color!" she said, doing what she had just explained. I smiled, but turned to Gaara and made a face. "Ah yes, number 52346." ((hahaha)) she said, reading off of the odd device. "That will be rack 69, so if you will just follow me.." we followed her to the numbered rack. She handed me the dress back, and pulled out the tux that matched the number. "What size?"

Gaara mumbled something, and she pulled out the appropriate size. Gaara smirked at her, and took it from her. "Lets go." He said, slightly red. I shot him a look. He shot a look that said 'what?' back at me. I shook my head, smiling.

"No, na, na, na, na, na, buddy. You have to try it on." I said, feeling a blush start. I ignored the familiar feeling. He sighed and turned to the men's changing room. He walked in, and i sat myself in a large seat, just outside. The dressing room was a nice one, too nice to be one for a man. There were steps up to the platform, and then there were three mirrors arranged so that you could stand straight and see the sides of yourself. Like any guy was going to do that. Gaara came out a few moments later, wearing the tux.

_Holy-- _! All thought process was lost when i saw him. My mind was a jumble. I quickly looked away, closed my eyes for a moment, and looked back at him.

Gaara _definitely _off the tux look. I mean, he could be a model. His hair was swept to the side, exposing the love symbol on his forehead. It looked like he'd just been out in the wind. He was struggling with the tie, but thats all he seemed worried about. The dark blue made his eyes and hair pop. I couldn't stop staring. Oddly enough, I was able to register that the radio was playing 'Sexy back', and it was just an odd thing to notice. He stopped messing with the tie, and looked off towards the right, I guess into a mirror. Did he see what I saw? It knocked me out.

Finally, as if a director somewhere had yelled 'cut!' he looked back at me. He held his hands out, the sleeves falling down a little over his hands.

"See, i didn't need to try it on." he said. He struggled with the tie for a little longer, then went back in to change out. I still sat there with my mouth open, and when the door opened, i snapped my gaze away from the door, to my dress.

"Alright Gaara, lets go buy this." I said, walking up to the counter. We paid for it, then left. I pulled out my cell and called Temari so she and Shikamaru could come. We were all going alone so there wasn't the pressures of the others. Soon Temari showed up, and Gaara and i left. I got in the passenger's seat, then Gaara got in the drivers. "We're going to the party store, to get the masks." I told him. He just nodded like always, and pulled out. An awkward silence fell over us. In attempt to fill the silence, I turned on my ipod on the stand. It was playing 'I don't wanna be in love' by Good Charlotte. I wanted to change the song, but it felt awkward reaching out to change a harmless song. We drove in silence, the sterio pounding 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!' over and over again.

We pulled up to the party store. The store was empty, except for the grumpy man at the counter. The man only had a few dark blue masks, but they were all very lovely. One was a midnight blue, it matched my dress perfectly. It was small, but it fit my face perfectly also. It had lace all over, and had elegant silver swirls on the edges and all over, but not too much to be overwhelming. It was amazing, but simple. I loved it. Gaara picked out one that was dark blue, that covered to over his lips, and around the eyes was silver. It hid the dark circles around his eyes, but the circles of the mask made it look like he had colored his skin. I flipped over the price tag of the one I was holding.

"Thirty- five dollars?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't pay that much for a mask I would probably only wear once. The man behind the counter just nodded. I sighed and set it down, picking up one that was the same color, but with a blue-gray diamond on the forehead, and triangles on the sides in the corners. This one was fifteen dollars. We bought the masks and climbed back into the car. I held up my mask. "Well that was a ripoff." I said. Gaara shrugged. I sighed and looked over at him. His eyes flickered to my face, then he looked back at the road. I grinned. "This is going to be a lot of fun Gaara. The plan is, that we're all gonna meet at my house, and we're all paying for the limo. The limo will drive us there, and we'll dance. They have food at the place where they are holding the Masquerade, so we won't have to worry about going out. I'm so excited!" I said, kind of making that a monologue. _How did i get all of this courage to talk to him like this? **Probably from admitting that you like him. **Well i hope it holds up for the dance, because I don't think I'll be able to live through that.. _Amazingly I thought that that was true. I must have been encouraged by telling his sister, and my friends who would only support me. This dance was going to be fun

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.. I just sorta wanted to be done with it . It was kinda filler till the Masquerade...**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**so now for the Masquerade! will Gaara tell Tazora he likes her? Who knows? Ha I do. and so does my friend..**

**disclaimer- don't own Naruto never ever. no sane person would leave that show up to me**

**when Gaara is thinking its underlined and slanty...**

**and this is the day of the Masquerade, like a few hours before**

**ahahahaaaa, quick note, Gaara's suit is one like in Enchanted all the guys' are fancy like that ok? hey but not like the princes, cause that's just gay. like the one she ends up falling in love with**

**enjoy! ((What is it a cookie?))**

**no! your gonna love it!**

Tazora

I sat on the couch downstairs, Hinata gently doing my hair. We had just finished doing our makeup and getting on our dresses. Hinata had on a dark red dress that was very poofy, as was all of the girls dresses. Sakura was doing Temari's hair, and Temari was wearing a royal purple dress and Sakura was wearing a silver dress. Tenten's hair was already done; the top part was pulled back into a half ponytail, and the bottom part curled, and she was wearing a fancy brown dress. ((all of the dress are poofy and fancy))

"Ha, Shikamaru was not fun to go shopping with." Temari recounted, "He would pick out one that was the right size, but the wrong color, and he wouldn't tell me what was wrong with the one he was wearing, so he had to try on like twenty. Uhhg I'm never shopping with him again." she said. There was a knock at the door, and yelling; obviously it was Naruto. Sakura finished doing Tamara's hair and let in the screaming boy.

"Jeez Sakura you could have let us in sooner." Naruto said, rubbing his hand and giving her a reproachful look. Then he saw what she was wearing. "uuuuhhhhhhhhhhh" was the only thing that came to mind for him.

"Ah yes, Naruto, that's intelligent." I called, laughing at my dumbstruck friend. Naruto seemed to get back control of himself, because he stepped into the house and let the other guys pass. I smiled at my friends; they all looked great. When my hair was done, I stood up. Hinata's was already done, so she was going to do Sakura's. As I stood, Gaara motioned to me to follow him into the next room, the kitchen. I blushed and followed him. He had a bag in his hands, which I could tell were shaking. I hopped that my mask would hide my deepening blush.

"R-remember when we were at the party store, and there was that mask you wanted?" Gaara struggled to ask. My breath caught in my throat, and all I could do was nod. "Well.."he said, taking something dark out of the bag. The mask that I had wanted to buy.

"Gaara.." I mumbled. He shook his head and moved over to me. He looked me in the eyes, and took of the mask I had bought. Watching him, I let him put on the mask. He took the other mask and put it in the now empty bag. "Thank you Gaara." I managed to say. Of course I couldn't hold my tears. I started crying then cursed myself. "Thank you." I said again, and stumbled across the room to hug him. He stiffened at my touch, but I didn't let go. "Thank you." why couldn't I think of anything intelligent to say? I let go and dug around in my purse for my mirror. After checking my make up, I looked for my wallet. "Gaara, I can't let you pay for all of that." I said, pulling out my wallet. Gaara realized what I was doing, and gently took the wallet and put it back in my purse.

"Its rude to reject a gift freely given." He whispered, and swept out of the room. I stood in the kitchen feeling absolutely confused. I gasped after a few moments, and took off the mask. It was the exact same one that I had wanted to buy, but didn't. I groaned and put my face in my hands. This kid was making me make a fool out of myself. I sighed and went back out to my friends. Temari was the first to notice my different mask, but she didn't say anything. She just nudged Gaara, who frowned and elbowed her back. I smiled.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked, noticing the limousine pull up to the house. Everyone was smiling really wide so I took that as a yes. It was hard getting outside what with the huge dresses and the darkness and the masks and the high heeled shoes. I kept slipping, but Gaara was always there to balance me. Everytime he did so, I would blush, mutter thanks, and touch my hair as if I was fixing it. Gaara and I somehow reached the limo first. The chauffeur was just getting out of the car, so Gaara opened the door for me. I smiled and climbed in. It was definitely bigger than it was on the outside.

Gaara got in the car, followed by the rest of my friends. The chauffeur closed the door and climbed in the front; the car started moving. I stood up to put my head out the window in the roof. A blast of cold night air hit me, but I didn't go back down. The little of city lights we had were beautiful. I could see the stars beautifully.

Soon we came to the place where they were holding the Masquerade. People were getting out of cars, but so far there were no other limos. "Oh, God this will so much fun." Sakura was bubbling. Hinata and Kiba were walking up the stairs in front of me and Gaara. Hinata was holding out her hand and Kiba was holding it. It looked elegant so, I held out my hand also. Gaara bowed, and took it.

Why do I act as if she already knows? Gaara questioned himself as he took her hand. I can't just do this just because I know. Ever since Gaara had learned Tazora's feelings of him, he had opened himself up to her more than anyone had ever seen of him. Not even his brother and sister had seen this much of him. Gaara at that moment made a vow to himself. But now, my love, you will know.

We entered the building. It was beautiful on the inside and it had an air of elegance that caught my breath. There were so many people! I really wanted to say something nice and meaningful to my friends, but when I saw everyone, I just couldn't make a sound. Tenten filled that silence for me. "Oh wow guys. We're actually here! And look what we're wearing! Oh wow I can't believe it.." she whispered. All I could do was grin like an idiot and follow Gaara into the ball room. The orchestra was playing entrance music, and everyone was gathered talking to each other, and someone (who I assumed was the governor) was marching up the steps to give a speech. When he tapped the microphone, the huge room fell silent.

"It is an honor to be making this welcome and to see everyone here." the man looked sincere, but the words held a bombastic tone. "I would like to welcome you to the-" the governor continued on, and after a while my attention was cast elsewhere. At once, my attention roamed over to Gaara the way the dark blue made his eyes stand out only complimented his red hair. The fancy and old timed suit made it look like he was right out of the old days when people went to these things all the time. A sudden applause brought back my attention to the crowd. The orchestra was getting ready to play, and people were out on the floor to dance. The music started and the people started waltzing. Neji led Tenten out with a red face, but a determined look. I was ready to go and dance, but Gaara stood there for a moment. I glanced at him and caught a fleeting look of determination of his face.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked me, bowing and holding out a hand. I blushed, thinking, 'That would've been corny if anyone but him had done that.' I nodded and we swept out to he floor. I had a sudden realization that I had no idea how to waltz, and that I wouldn't know if Gaara could dance either. But he had a calm look on his face, so I decided to trust him and let him lead. I flushed red as I remembered when I had gone to a salsa dancing class, and how our hands were going to be positioned.

I took a deep breath and put my left hand on his shoulder, and took his left with my right. Amazingly, my heart had enough pride to beat faster, though my breathing had stopped. I glanced up at Gaara's face, to see that his eyes were closed, and he had a vacant look on his face. His hand was around me, hovering above my waist, slowly moving up. Instantly I remembered 'Hitch', when Will Smith is teaching Kevin James where to hold. Not to low, suggesting more than friends, but not to high to be just friends. I figured that was going on in his red head. He opened his eyes, and his hand was placed between the small of my back and on the lower back part of my ribs.

The music started. I could feel Gaara pulling me along, but I didn't dare to meet his eyes, which I could feel burning the top of my head. I decided that I would look up to see what his expression was. I looked up from under my lashes. He smiled when he saw me. "Whats so funny?" I asked, my pride withstanding my sense. That made Gaara laugh.

"Oh nothing, you just don't seem to know how to dance." He said with a smile. I flushed a deeper red than I though was possible. He leaned closer to me. "That's alright. I do." I was suddenly nervous. But instead of putting my feet on his, he just lead me like an expert. We spun past Naruto and Sakura and she called out,

"Since when do you dance?!" she directed the question to me, but I could sense that she was to proud to ask Gaara to his face. I tried to smile at her, but I could tell that it didn't come out right. The song ended and there was a short 'intermission'.

Gaara

As soon as the song ended, Tazora let go of Gaara's shoulder, but her hand lingered longer in his. He gazed at her whenever she was looking away, or down. The dark blue dress made the red of her hair stand out brilliantly, and the mask highlighted her stunning eyes. This next song was a slower song then the first. This detail pushed into his mind, that a slow song would be perfect.

"Tazora-" Gaara was cut off by another man pushing his way towards her. Her eyes glanced at him, then to the other guy.

"Hello miss. I could not but help myself by coming over here, to such a beautiful lady. Would you have this dance with me?" He asked, sweeping into such a low bow it looked as if he would fall over. Gaara's insides burned with rage and jealousy. He forced himself not to push him away.

Tazora yet again looked at Gaara, who gave the tiniest of nods, then turned to the other person. "What would your name be, sir?" she asked politely. The man smiled and bowed yet again.

"My name is Sai." He said, then asking my name. "Tazora" she answered. Sai held out his hand for hers, and she peeked at Gaara, as if checking his permission first. He just watched them go with a burning heart and rage bubbling. He felt a hand on his should. Naruto was standing right behind him.

"Who's that guy with Tazora?" he asked, putting his hand down. Sakura was out dancing with Kiba and Hinata following Naruto. Gaara gave him a questioning look, then answered his friend.

"Sai." he said, not putting anymore words in to help Naruto. Naruto had an irritated look on his face but nodded.

"Why?" of course that wasn't exception, it was just a nod. "Isn't this night just sapposta be for you and Taz?" He asked, ever prying. Gaara shook his head.

"What would I be if I didn't let her have her freedom." He said, gazing at Tazora. He turned back to Naruto. "Why are you letting Sakura dance with Kiba?" Naruto gave an audible groan, then answered his friend.

"I didn't want to dance to a song this slow, and Hinata hurt her foot so we're gonna sit it out. This song anyway.." Naruto sighed and grabbed something to drink from the passing waitress. The song slowed to an end. Tazora was thanking Sai, but he grabbed her arm and swung her back to him, pressing her closely to him.

Gaara's breath came in quickly. He took a few steps closer, enough to hear the words that Sai was speaking. "I'm not done with you yet, honey." Tazora was struggling away from him, but Sai was too strong. Sai closed his eyes and let his lips crash to hers.

Suddenly Tazora was wrenched away from Sai. Gaara pulled her behind him, and punched Sai with all his might. The music stopped. A hushed silence feel across the gathered people. The governor's's words fell. "If you ever touch her again, I will kill you."


	8. Chapter 8

**yyyaaaaaaayyyyyy. Who knew Gaara was so protective? I would like ta thank xcherryxmysteryx. wait- i would like to thank her cause shes the only one telling me what ta do in the reviews. But thanks for saying i kick butt at writing! yea! there if fixed it- what now.**

_**Flashback**_

_The song slowed to an end. Tazora was thanking Sai, but he grabbed her arm and swung to him, pressing her closely to him._

_Gaara's breath came in quickly. He took a few steps closer, enough to hear the words that Sai was speaking. "I'm not done with you yet, honey." Tazora was struggling away from him, but Sai was too strong. Sai closed his eyes and let his lips crash to hers._

_Suddenly Tazora was wrenched away from Sai. Gaara pulled her behind him, and punched Sai with all his might. The music stopped. A hushed silence feel across the gathered people. The governor's words fell. "If you ever touch her again, I will kill you."_

* * *

**Tazora**

"Gaara!" I almost screamed. He turned to me, breathing hard with a torn look on his face. I looked around him and saw Sai trying to stand, while wiping the blood from his mouth. I stumbled over to where he was. I dropped to my knees and started apologizing. "I'm so sorry. I-" I was cut off by him slapping my hands away. Sai stood and shoved through the crowd. I turned back to Gaara, failing to think of anything to say.

I took off the mask and turned around. Temari and Shikamaru were over in the corner by the tables, Temari looking concerned and Shikamaru standing. I could see Neji walking towards Gaara, but I couldn't find Tenten. The governor was shoving through they crowd; too late. The people were moving out of the tight packed circle that had formed, and were drifting off to the tables.

Gaara was by me, putting his hand around mine. "Can we talk?" he asked, not bothering to hide the worry and fear and hysteria in his voice. I wished I could say something, but my words stuck in my throat. He started to pull me by my hand, and as I passed, I gave Sakura my mask to hold.

_What the hell was that? Was…was he protecting me? Why would he do that….I have to tell. I have to._The cold night air brought me out of my reverie. We were out in the flower garden, just outside the back of the building. I turned to Gaara, not seeing the beauty of the garden, just him. I had failed to think of something to say to him while I was dragged here.

"Tazora-" Gaara said, his eyes closed and his face troubled. "There's something I need you to know." I couldn't breath. What was he going to say.

"Nothing I'm going to say now is going to be original. I need you. You're in my dreams. Well dreams if I had any. You give me the dreams. You're in my thoughts constantly. I can't cope without you. I couldn't stand to see that bastard hurt you and had to do something. If you don't feel the same way about me I need to know. If you don't… feel the same way I do about you I will go away forever."

I was hearing the words, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. He needed me? "Tch. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry Tazora." His mask had fallen off. He turned and sat in the vine covered swinging bench that was below the window. His elbows were rested on his knees, and his face was in his hands. He was unguarded and hurt. As gracefully as I could, I went and sat by him.

"Gaara I don't want you to leave. Because if you did, I would die. I feel the same about you as you feel about me." I couldn't believe the words were coming out of my mouth. I wasn't even thinking the words. Instead of seeing his face, Gaara made a growling sound. "Gaara-"

"Don't. Don't say them unless you mean them." Gaara growled as he stood. He was clenching his fists together. Happiness suddenly evaporated into anger.

"Why would i say something if i didn't mean it?" I shouted. The look on Gaara's expression melted into something like frustration and worry.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just can't-... I just can't believe it." Gaara said, his hands outstretched towards me, pleading. I wanted to rush into his arms, but my pride got in the way. "Tazora, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I didn't mean what i said. I'm just so-..." He was twisting and pulling on his hands.

"Gaara, that's not a very good thing to start out with. You just really hurt me. Not by your words but by not believing what i told you." I said, walking over to where he was. Of course my dress caught on a little gnome that was in the garden, and I tripped and fell. Or i should've fallen. I looked up to see Gaara's face inches from mine, and his arms around me.

"I'm sorry. Would you forgive me?" I blushed, but like the way he asked if I would forgive him.

"His face was so close to mine. "Of course." I said. He swung me up, and we wandered over to the swinging bench, holding hands. I sat down, leaning against him. I could feel him pressing his cheek into my hair. A bobby pin was pressed into my head, and it hurt, but not so much that I had to tell him to sit back.

"Tazora!" a voice called out my name.

"Oh shit-" Gaara exclaimed, letting me sitting forward, then jumping up. Temari and Sakura ran around the corner.

"Tazora, are you ok?!" Sakura yelled, running to me and pulling me into her arms. Temari was hugging her brother, then she shoved him back.

"Gaara! Why did you do that?! That was the governor's son! He's thinking about pressing charges. You'd better hope that someone can talk him out of it or you're going to prison!" Temari shouted. Sakura let go of me.

"Are you okay? What did he say to you?" she handed back my mask, and I took it and fingered it in my hands. I glanced over at Gaara. He and his sister looked like they were fighting, and I didn't want to say anything to make the problem worse then it was. I bent down and picked up Gaara's fallen mask.

"He just wanted to see if I was ok and to tell me he was sorry." I said, not wanting to lie to my friend, but not wanting to tell her the complete truth. She nodded then smiled.

"He did that for _you_. What do you think about that?" She patted by shoulder, and steered me past Gaara and Temari and into the building. Naruto and Neji and Shikamaru were standing around Sai, and he was looking like a defeated child. His bottom lip was sticking out, and his hair all messed up but a defiant look on his face. I heard the clack of high heels and saw Temari come back into the building. Shikamaru sighed and wandered over to her. He was whispering in her ear, and at one point, Temari gasped and looked in my direction. Instantly I wanted to know what they were saying. She nodded and made a bee-line to me. (( i line ha for those who know what I'm talking about))

I met her halfway. "What is it." I demanded. She had a pained look on her face. She turned around and I moved to see what she was looking at behind her. Naruto was talking to Gaara who had just wandered in.

"Tazora, Sai is not going to press charges against Gaara." She said. I sighed in relief. Why wasn't she happy? "But he will if he doesn't get what he wants. Now I won't blame you for anything. Nothing was your fault. I blame my idiotic little brother." I didn't like what she was saying.

"Temari, tell me." I started to sway, so I sat down in the chair that was behind me. Temari sat too.

"Sai wants you to go out with him." It felt like all the blood had drained from my legs. How would i do that when I just told Gaara how I felt? Gaara was walking over to me. He had a serious look on his face.

"You don't have to." He said, putting his back to Temari, and blocking me from her view. "Tazora. I'm telling you not to, because the jerk doesn't deserve a girl like you. You can if you want to. I'll go to prison if you don't want to go near him. I don't care. As long as you are safe. And if you don't want me to go to jail, then go. I- I'm not trying to say it like it will your fault. I want you to do what you want."

I was stunned. This man of little words had gone from one word sentences, to whole monologues. "Gaara. I will not send you to jail. I'll go out with him. Whats the worse he could do? I can handle myself. Don't worry." I said, taking his hand and kissing it. He gazed at me and nodded.

I stood and walked over to Sai. He sat back in his chair, smiled smugly and crossed his arms. "Well miss? Whats your answer." He said, leaning forward now.

"I'll go out with your sorry ass ." I said, spitting the words at him. He just smiled smugly again.

"Well tomorrow then. Where shall I pick you up?" I quickly mumbled my address, then spun literally on my heel, and stomped back to Gaara and Temari. The music was still playing and only a few people were drifting off towards the exit. I fell down in the chair, and accepted a drink from Gaara. My friends gathered around after a few moments. Kiba was congratulating Gaara and Naruto was commenting on his sucker punch. Hinata pulled a chair up to me, and quietly asked if I was ok. I nodded, but couldn't manage more for my friend.

When they stopped talking to me, I actually started thinking about what had happened. _What would have happened if Gaara hadn't intervened? **Don't think about that. **Kill? Would Gaara really kill a man over me? **No. It was just strong emotions and feelings. He wouldn't**. _As I thought, I watched Gaara. He seemed to be thinking around the same lines.

The music started again. We all sat around the table awkwardly, some trying to make conversation, others just drinking punch and nibbling some snacks. "Is anyone going to dance?" Tenten asked quietly. There were mostly nos, only Naruto and Hinata nodded.

Sakura pushed back from the table saying, "Well, you two dance; I'm not and I don't think Kiba is either." Naruto and Hinata awkwardly went out to dance. I stopped watching after a few moments. Gaara looked up, with a red face, but not from embarrassment.

"Guys, I'm really sorry; I ruined our night. Well, wait- I'm not sorry for what I did, but I could've gone about doing it in a different way." Gaara hung his head in shame. Hinata patted his hand.

"Well if you hadn't I would've." Everyone gasped and looked down the table. It was Shikamaru who had spoken out. "What?" He said when he saw that everyone was looking at him funny. "I would've. For anyone. Well that is for the girls. I think the guys could handle themselves." This fired Temari and Sakura up.

"What?!" They both shouted at the same time. "We could defend ourselves! We don't need a guy like you to protect us." Once they were done yelling, Shikamaru looked like he wished he had never said anything. Temari softened a little. "Thank you though." she said and gave him a sweet smile. He just stared in return.

Naruto and Hinata returned a few minutes later, Hinata giggling, which made Kiba glare at Naruto the rest of the way over. "So are we going now?" I asked, feeling bad but I was just voicing what everybody was thinking." They nodded and we left the building.

The ride home was quiet, and we got home at eleven fifty. I let my friends into the house and sat down the couch. They all wandered off to change out of their fancy clothing. We only had so many rooms to change in, and Gaara had stayed behind. He watched me with sad eyes. I smiled at him. He crossed the room with four easy strides. He knelt down my me on the floor.

"I trust you to do... the right thing." He said, whispering. I knew that he was meaning not the 'right' thing but make the wisest choices I could and not slip up.

I nodded. "Don't worry about anything; he doesn't have a chance with me. Occupation filled. Access denied." I said. Tenten came out of the bathroom, and Gaara jumped up. I too stood and went down stairs to change. I grabbed my pj's; a tank top with kapris , the top light blue, and the bottoms light yellow with little light blue swirls. I put them on, and hung my dress carefully on the closet door. Temari came out of my bathroom, wearing the clothes she came over in. I waved and we both wandered back upstairs.

Everyone was sitting on the couches and talking. I sat down, then jumped up again when I heard a car in the driveway. "Oh my G-. Guys my sister is home." I said, breathlessly. Everyone went quiet. _Has it really been a week? Has she been _gone _a week? _I stood there with my mouth gaping, and my hand still pointed at the door. Gaara jumped and up and put my arm down.

"Tell her the truth, if you lie it'll make things worse." I stared and nodded at the same time. I glanced around the room, everyone had changed, but our hair was still up and fancy, and the guys were still wearing their fancy shoes. I ripped the bobby-pins out of my hair; succeeding to pull some of my hair out too. I went and sat down by Hinata who was on the floor. A spot by Gaara was open, and I could've sat there but I didn't want Tizea to spring any thoughts. I glanced out the window on the door, and I heard Tizea's laughter.

The door opened. Tizea was wearing casual nice clothes, and she had bags in her arms and a cell- phone to her face and was talking fast and laughing. She turned to the living room, and seeing it full of people, she said that she would call who ever was on the phone back and snapped it shut. "Uh- Tazora...friends...?" she was at a loss for words. I couldn't tell if she looked angry, or what, she just looked confused. I stood and took a bag from her arms and murmured that I would explain. I pulled her by her arm, up the stairs and while I pulled she sort of waved at my friends. I glanced back to see their reactions; they were all watching, waving awkwardly, and Gaara was half-standing. I shook my head and pulled Tizea into the nearest room up the stairs.

"Tazora, you had friends over, again? I told you you could last week, but if you were gonna have them over again you should have called!" Tizea said the moment I had closed the door. I let her rant and rave for a little, then when she had quieted down, I decided to defend myself.

"I haven't had them over all the time." I started. I told her about going down-town, then seeing the flier, then getting ready for the Masquerade. "We just got home. I was going to call you, but-... I didn't know what to say."

"Money?" She asked, and I had figured this would come up sooner or later.

"I've had a lot saved up, and I only payed for me. Anyway, me and Sakura got jobs at the smoothie place in the mall, so the money won't be missed." I nodded, as if that would make her agree.

Tizea sighed. "Alright. Please call next time. Didja have fun?" I nodded. She wanted to know all about it. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

Finally I got to the part about what Sai had done. "Sai tried to kiss me, that freak, and some... brotherly part in Gaara came up and he slugged him." I said, biting my tongue and watching my older sister's expression; she was smiling. She opened her mouth to say something, but a knock interrupted her.

"May I come in?" a voice asked, I recognised it as Gaara's and said yes. The door opened, and Gaara stepped in. "I just- I mean we, just wanted to know if... what was going on." he said, stumbling over the words. I smiled when I saw him blushing and turned around to see Tizea's expression. She had a knowing look on her smiling face and answered Gaara that everything was fine and that I'd be down in a few. He nodded and stepped out again.

"Brotherly? Ok girl, spill. I think brotherly, was a cover-up." Tizea was prompting. I groaned.

"See, this is why I talk to Tahuno about these things!" I said, shaking my head. Tizea pretended a hurt look and replied,

"Really? You've talked to her about it?" I shook my head and laughed. "Figures. Really, what happened." I glossed over what happened in the garden, but told her that maybe the Masquerade was a date or more. She smiled and told me to go for it. "Well I'm going to bed. Have em stay, or have em go. I don't care; just be quiet and I'm going to work in the morning."

I nodded and gave her a hug. "Thanks, I whispered in her ear. She squeezed me tightly, then let me go. I walked out the door, and saw Gaara standing there. I walked over to him, put my hand in his and kissed him gently on the cheek. He looked me in the eyes and brushed some of the hair out my face. I smiled and went down the stairs quietly. Everybody turned to us when we came down the stairs. I squeezed Gaara's hand then slipped mine out of his.

"Who wants to spend the night?"


	9. Chapter 9

**hahahahaa score! that was fun and hard to write...k so onward. sorry it took so long but not really... **

**eh i can't think of anything so yea! oh yea. so this first part is gaara's pov in a way. if you've read this far you should know its not really but who really cares?**

**hey sorry if this is hard to read because how its laidout. thanks receneck for checking over it!**

(Gaara)

Tazora wandered out in the middle of the room. "So who wants to spend the night?" she asked. Gaara wanted to answer yes, but that would not be smart. Everyone wanted to, but there was the matter of asking. Gaara couldn't stop thinking of the time in the courtyard. Had that only been a few hours ago? Gaara went and sat on the couch, taking his still empty spot. Temari waved a hand, "No one will care at our house." she said, shrugging. That probably meant that Kankuro wasn't back yet. Neji pulled out a cell phone, and was calling for himself and Hinata, Tenten was calling, and Sakura's parents were out of town so they wouldn't care. While all this went on, Gaara watched Tazora.  
_I wish she would sit by me...I wish I could be there tomorrow_. Gaara worried over the date. He figured that Tazora could hold her own, but it was tricky after what happened today. Tenten was saying that she could go and Neji and Hinata were also staying. He wished that Tazora would come sit by him, but she was still in the middle of the room. An awkward silence fell over everyone. Kiba was the one who broke it.

"So who wants to play Sardines?" Gaara had no idea what that game was, but everyone else seemed to want to play it. Tazora stood.

"I'm gonna go change." she said and ran down the stairs to her room. The sound of her beads clashing noted that she was in her room. Everyone sat in silence. A few moments later and Tazora ran back up wearing a red and black mid-arm t shirt, and dark blue pants. She had on tan flip-flops. "Ready?" she asked. Temari and Shikamaru stood, as did Tenten and Neji, Naruto and Sakura, Kiba and Hinata and Gaara. Hinata turned very red though, as she followed Kiba out the door.

"I'm not to clear on the, er, r-rules." She said, tapping her finger tips together. Gaara felt relieved; he had no idea how to play that game. Kiba laughed and started explained the rules to her, but also out-loud.

"So, when the next person comes out, they have to find and hide the first person who originally hid." Kiba was explaining. "We all go out at once, but you can't follow someone else." Gaara nodded; sounded easy enough. Tazora led them out.

"I wanna hide first. But we need boundaries." She turned to look down the street. There were two street lights; one at each end. "I think this street will work, but not further than the allies behind the houses on either side, and I would stay away from the crazy cat lady's house, and from the apartments at the other end..." she said, pointing at the houses. Everyone nodded. "Alright; go inside and count to... fifty, then come out." She turned and ran off.

Tazora

I jumped the fence, and ran around the corner of somebody's garage. "Alright Tazora, come come out where ever you are!" I recognized Naruto's voice, then heard Tenten yell at him that that's what you say when you want them to come out. I giggled, then clapped a hand over my mouth. I sat quietly with my back against the fence. My phone rang, not really loudly, but enough to shatter the silence. I quickly snapped it open. A text filled the screen.  
'Where are you?' it said, I looked at who it was from. Kiba. I growled and silenced my phone. The phone snapped shut loudly. I heard someone laugh and my breath caught in my throat. I turned and glanced through a crack in the fence to see if anyone was coming. I couldn't see anyone, but I could hear someone yelling. I turned back around, and someone was there.  
I gasped. "No, Taz, its me." He said, putting a finger on my mouth, and kissing me on the cheek. Instantly I calmed down.  
"How did you find me?" I asked; I thought I had been quiet enough. Gaara gave me an amused look.  
"You were texting." he said, tapping the pocket my phone was in. I blushed and felt the pocket. "Its a good hiding spot though." He whispered, putting a arm around me and pulling me closer. I learned against his shoulder.  
"But you found it." I whispered. I felt him shrug, and saw him pull out his iPod. He handed me a thing to put in my ear, then put the other in his. He turned it on, and shaded the screen with his hand. A song started playing.  
"Your theme song." he whispered, "Smooth Criminal." I was surprised, but not really. I eased the iPod out of his hand, and looked at who he had on there. He had most of the songs I did on mine, some I didn't recognize and some I loved. I looked at his My Chemical Romance list. He had House of Wolves, Helena, the Ghost of You, and You Know what they do to guys Like us in Prison. I gazed at him, opened mouth.  
"You, my friend, need some more music." I said. He gave me a confused look, and took back his iPod. I felt bad; he looked hurt. I put my hand in his. "What's your theme song?" I asked; he shrugged. "Oh, come on, don't be that way!" I said, my voice getting louder. My phone in my pocket buzzed. I pulled it out and saw a text from Kiba.  
'I found you'. I snapped it shut and looked between the cracks. Kiba was ducking under a bush, and looking to see if anybody was following. The song changed and was playing House of Wolves. "Your theme song?" I asked, and Gaara nodded. "Pfffffhhhhh" I took his iPod and started looking through the songs again. "Oooohhhh." I said, playing 'Here in your Arms'. I was surprised Gaara had this song. I looked up at him with a questioning look on my face.  
"What, Temari stole it once and put all sorts of music on there." He said simply, shrugging.  
I jumped when Kiba hopped the fence. His hair had grass and twigs in it, and his face was scratched and bleeding. "Ha. I found you." then he saw Gaara. "Dang, not first. Oh well. Naruto's searching the whole block; he thinks you cheated and went by the apartments. He has like sixty clones wandering around..." I smiled, imagining Naruto looking all over for me. The scratch on Kiba's face was bleeding steadily down his cheek, so I reached out and wiped the blood away. "Ewwww." Kiba said, touching his face. I wiped the blood on his arm, then was surprised to see Gaara leaning out, his eyes narrowed. I quickly looked away, pretending I hadn't seen anything.  
"Quiet, Kiba." he said, turning back around. I couldn't tell if his expression was out of not wanting to be caught, or... jealousy? I sighed and sat back against the fence. Something wet dropped on my head. I glanced up, but didn't see anything dripping. I whipped it off of my head, then felt another on my leg, through my pants. I glanced at Gaara, then at Kiba and saw that both were looking up at the sky.  
"I think its raining." I whispered, feeling sort of stupid. Gaara nodded and stood, making the headphone pop out of my ear. He held a hand out, helping me up. I stood and looked over the fence. I couldn't see anyone, but I could hear someone shouting,  
"Olly Olly oxen free!" I head Tenten shouting. I glanced at Gaara.  
"What do you say? Should we risk it?" I asked him, wondering if we should go back in. The rain was picking up now, and I could see some lightning. He nodded, and gestured for Kiba to jump the fence. He complied and raced off. I looked at the fence. I hadn't jumped this one; I had jumped over one further down then walked over. Gaara noticed, and bent down, putting his hands together, making a plat-from. I blushed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dah... Gaara we can just walk down the alley. Its not long." I said, pointing down the alley. It was dark and I could see the street light at the end of the street slowing getting brighter. He straightened up and nodded. We wandered down the ally.  
A new song started playing. 'Shadow of the Day'. We were out of the ally, and turing onto my street. Gaara surprised me by singing. "And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in gray, and the sun will set for you." I looked at him, my mouth open, rain pouring down on my head.  
"You sing?" Really it wasn't a question. He could not sing. His pitch was off, but to me it sounded amazing.  
"That was out loud?" He asked, his blush showing from under the streetlamp. I smiled and nodded. "Dah!" he exclaimed. I took his hand.  
"What? It wasn't bad. I can't sing much better." I said, getting ready for the next chorus. I repeated what Gaara had said, my voice flowing better than his though.  
"Pffhh you can't sing." He said shaking his head, making my headphone but fall out. I put it back in.  
"I guess I can't sing high notes. My sisters have said I sing better lower..." I said, blushing, too. Gaara took my hand and we walked down the street.  
I opened the door to see everyone sitting on the couch. Hinata was sitting on the couch with an icepack on her ankle, and tears streaming down her face. "What happened?" I asked, rushing over to her. Kiba was up and pacing by the door.  
"Hinata fell on the grass and hurt her ankle. I say we take her to the hospital." He said, grabbing his keys and putting a hand on the door. Hinata looked up and shook her head.  
"It d-doesn't hurt tha- that bad." she said, trying to stand. She shrieked and fell over. Naruto was there, balancing her, and helping her down on the couch. I glanced at Gaara and stood and went upstairs. I knocked on Tizea's door.  
"Come in"  
I opened the door to see my oldest sister sitting back in bed, her blond hair spilling over her shoulders, reading a book. I nodded and came in. "I think- I think Hinata hurt her ankle. We're just gonna go see how it looks. Or maybe could you look at it?" I said remembering how she was studying to become a nurse. She nodded and put the book on her dresser.  
We went downstairs and she crossed the room to look at Hinata's ankle. She felt it in certain places and asked Hinata if it hurt when she touched a few places. After a few minutes she stood. "I think you might have broken it." She said softly, "But I'm not certified so I would go see a real doctor." Kiba went over and helped her up.  
"We'll be back soon." He muttered, and opened the door.  
"I'm really sorry!" I called to Hinata. It had been a stupid idea to play out in the dark. She called out that that was ridiculous, but the door muffled the rest. I looked at my friends, then at Tizea. "Thanks." I murmured and she shook her head.  
"Hey it was good practice." she said with a shrug. She went back upstairs and I looked back at my friends. Neji had his cell- phone out, and I could hear Hinata's voice on the other line. He stood.  
"I'm going to go to the hospital to see if she's alright. Thanks, Tazora. Sorry." He said and left. Tenten watched him leave. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say to my friends.  
Sakura stood up. "Hey doesn't your downstairs have a movie place and a gabillion amount of movies?" She asked me. I nodded. "Well lets go watch a movie! Come on." she pulled Naruto up, then went downstairs. We all followed her down.  
There was a openig under the stairs that was covered with a huge black curtain. Gaara held it open, and as I walked under he took my hand. "Whoa! You do have a ton of movies!" Naruto exclaimed. It was true; we had two whole racks of dvds up against the tv set. The tv wasn't all that huge, but it was bigger than a normal tv. There was another rack of movies on the other side, but this one was filled with tapes. There was a black leather L couch pushed up against the back wall under the floor of the first floor.  
I went up and turned the tv on. It showed Guitar Hero for a second, then I flipped it to the other channels. It showed a blue screen and I went over to the rack where Naruto was still standing. He was holding 'Carnival Ride of no Return'. It had an ugly clown on it with some cheesy fake blood on its teeth. Immediately. Sakura was ripping it out of his hands. "Whoaaa, we get to choose this one baby." She kissed him on the cheek while pushing him towards the couch.

"Thats not fair!" Kankuro exclaimed standing up and coming over. "How bout we choose one from three like last time." He tried to do a puppy dog face but it didn't work. Sakura laughed and agreed. Temari, Me, Sakura and Tenten choose "Shot to the Heart", a romance, "Those three tears" a romance/ comedy, and "Forget the Flowers" a romance/ comedy. The guys grumbled about how they were all romances. I had chosen "Those Three Tears". Gaara watched me then entire time, unsettling me a little but not as much as it would have. The guys were about to choose "Forget the Flowers", but Gaara interjected.  
"Hey, I didn't vote." He picked up the one I had wanted. "I've never seen this one. Lets watch it." I blushed and looked away, but everyone else agreed. I put the dvd in the machine and fast forwarded through the previews then pressed play. Everyone was seated. Shikamaru was sitting on the bottom L part of the couch, and Temari was laying with her head against his chest. Kankuro was sitting in the middle of the couch with his feet up on a the table, and Tenten was sitting by his feet. Sakura was sitting with her legs crossed and Naruto was lying with his head on pillow in her lap. She was absentmindedly playing with a piece of his bright yellow hair. Gaara was sitting on the Laz boy that was beside the couch, with the foot rest out. The chair was pushed close up against the couch so you could barely tell that it wasn't a part of it.  
I went up stairs and pulled out a bag of popcorn to put in the microwave. A few moments later I heard someone coming up the stairs. I turned and saw it was Gaara. The popcorn was popping loudly so i opened the microwave and took the bag out. Butter had soaked through unto the part i had grabbed. It burned my hands. I gasped and pulled them away, which resulted in the bag falling to the floor. Gaara rushed over, picked up the bag and put it on the counter, then came over to me. He turned on the sink, turning on the cold water. He took me by the wrists and put my hands under the cold water. The water was freezing, but I kept my hands under the flow.  
"Are you ok?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and turned to him. Before i could speak he was kissing me. On reflex I made my hands into fists, my nails biting into the raw flesh. I gasped, pulling away from him, pulling my hands to my chest. "I'm sorry!" He gasped and he knelt down my me. I was rocking, holding my hands to my chest.  
"No, no..." I whispred; he had thought I had reacted to his kiss. Well I had but it was more of because of my hands. I shook my hands, and Gaara put a hand under my elbow to help me up. I stood and put my hands back under the water.  
"Tazora, I'm sorry." Gaara whispered. Again I turned to him.  
"For what? It was my own stupid falt i burned my hands, my own stupid falt i did that. I wasn't mad at you." I said, feeling very bad. He nodded and put the popcorn into the bowl.  
"But are you ok?" He asked, putting the steaming popcorn by the sink. I nodded. "That's good." I turned off the water with my elbow and carefully lifted the bowl. My hands weren't as red so it didn't hurt to hold the bowl.  
We went back downstairs to my friends. All the girls were leaning forward towards the screen; the main actress' best friend was leaning in to kiss her best friend's boyfriend. Kankuro looked disappointed and was looking away. No once noticed us entering. Gaara went and sat back on the lazy boy, and I tapped Naruto's feet to make him move them. I sat down and thrust the popcorn at Naruto. He took it, and started throwing it at Kankuro; the main girl was fightning with her boyfriend. I sat back against the couch and watched the movie. It was coming to the part where the main character and her boyfriend break up. I couldn't help the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I rolled over and started crying into the pillow. I felt hands on my waist. I opened my eyes to see that Gaara had rolled me over onto the thing he was sitting on.  
"Shhh. shhh." He was whispering in my ear. My sobbing quieted, but I could not stop the tears from flowing. I think he might've understood my distress. "That'll never be us. I won't let that happen." He was stroking my hair. The light turned on.  
"I knew it!" someone was saying. It was Naruto. "Ha, Tazora and Gaara sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" I sat up abruptly and rolled off the chair. Sakura got up and wacked him on his head.  
"You _ass_!" she yelled. I could tell my face was red and getting redder. Gaara was standing, looking just as embarrassed.  
"So what?" He whispered.  
"So nothing." Naruto whispered back. His best friend had a girlfriend. Tazora had cracked the code.


End file.
